Loneliest path endured
by BittersweetAngel27
Summary: Jason Todd centered drabbles...


**A/N: I'm still pretty new to fanfic so please don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism is welcome. I wrote these little drabbles way before I ever posted my first story and I was tired of just seeing them sitting there on my word docs so here they are. I may or may not add more depends if I feel inspired. If I do these will all be short drabbles most likely all centered around Jason Todd, indirectly or directly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...**

Family

Willis Todd wasn't made to be a family guy. He hated being tied down with responsibilities to his sick wife and useless child. Sure, Jace was only 5 years old but he should damn well be able to pull his own weight in the family. It was sickening how dependent he was and how much money the stupid boy cost. Between medical bills and buying school supplies and all the necessities for his brat kid, he couldn't even buy himself decent beer. He had always been a cheap kind of guy but still, the kid whined so damn much. He swore the next time he heard the brat complain that he was hungry, he was going to slap him so hard the boy would see stars. There was always that underlying urge to smack and to hit, but he had held out so far because believe it or not he cared for Catherine, and blood or not she considered that child, his child, her own.

The first time he hit Jason was when the kid was six. Tears filled green eyes, so much like his own; the stupid look on the kid's face was priceless. He gaped at his father before his tiny hands balled into fists and his face screwed up in fear and pain. Willis sneered; he hated the similarities between them, and hated how much of himself was in the kid.

So he left, and he didn't look back. He could handle Jason's cries of anger and despair, but he couldn't handle the broken disappointment on Catherine's face. He could handle anything but that. Her boy would grow up to be strong and he would learn to survive. Willis Todd didn't need a young boy following in his footsteps, and Jason definitely didn't need a broken man to guide him. At 8, those emerald green eyes held so much determination, so much hope for a better future. Everyone in the slums began that way. Eventually that hope would leave his eyes, but the determination, it will always remain, because if he knows anything about the boy, he knows that he is stubborn and a fighter. That little bit of knowledge fills him with pride.

* * *

Family

He could already see the disappointment in Dick's eyes. He didn't know how hard this was. He had no idea how much pain those two words had caused his entire life. He couldn't just spit them out like nothing. He knew too well how deep a broken promise could cut. After all his entire childhood had been haunted by them, he needed his "brother" to understand that.

They had whispered meaningless nothings into his listening ears. He soaked up their words, letting each have its own place in his heart. _Jaybird I will always protect you. I would never hurt you. I'll never leave you. I love you. I promise. _Familiar feelings of disappointment and worthlessness bubbled dangerously under the surface of his skin. A light brush brought him back to the real world, one just as ugly and painful.

"Jay." Dick's hand was lifting his chin and he let him "You don't have to say it."

Jason grumbled and turned his face away from Dick hoping that he couldn't see the internal war waging in his brain, or the tears that were now burning furiously behind his eyes.

"Look at me" his brother tried again, "Jason I love you. You're my little brother and I care about you" Dick's face was serious; his eyes shining with concern and worse yet, love "Please just come home."

Jason grinded his teeth together, anger returning in waves. This was better he told himself, hold onto that anger and betrayal raging inside you. "No" his clipped tone didn't surprise his older brother. His throat tightened, a lump formed and he knew immediately that he was losing, his anger was dissipating.

Two strong arms wrapped around Jason's large frame and the walls holding in the torrent of old emotions finally erupted. Sobs wracked his body and his knees buckled but his brother's strong arms held him tightly.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
